Individuals and organizations typically seek to protect their computing resources from malicious attacks and intrusions. These attacks may occur in a variety of ways. In some examples, attackers may transmit an email or other message to a target in an attempt to infect the target with malware. In additional examples, attackers may attempt to overcome one or more security barriers, such as firewalls and password protection mechanisms, to gain access to private or sensitive information.
In one specific example, attackers may attempt to compromise the security of a wireless network. These attackers may use a wireless network device, such as a WI-FI PINEAPPLE device, to receive, intercept, and/or forward wireless network traffic. Traditional network security mechanisms may fail to optimally protect users from attacks that use wireless network devices, such as PINEAPPLE devices, in this manner. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for network security.